Double entry accounting is the only system widely used now in commerce and industry for maintaining the books of a commercial enterprise. A difficulty in teaching accounting revolves around elucidating the concepts of debit and credit. Confusion frequently arises in understanding whether the entry to be made is a debit or credit entry and where the entries are to be made in respect of a specific transaction. Confusion also arises in respect of the interpretation of financial statements where the meaning of the numbers given is not understood. The present inventive subject matter seeks to overcome difficulties involved in teaching these basic accounting concepts.